Unexpected Endeavour
by StrawberryXThief
Summary: The well had sealed up, her job with the jewel done. But of course, what was Kagome's life without something strange happening? In this case, an heir under a guise as a boy in a prestigious high school, Ouran High. She was going kill Sesshoumaru! OHSHC/IY


_**Title: Unexpected Endeavour  
**_予期せぬの勤める事

**Summary:** The well had sealed up, her job with the jewel done. But of course, what was Kagome's life without something strange happening? In this case, an heir to a famous corporation under a guise as a boy in a prestigious high school, Ouran High. She was definitely going to kill Sesshoumaru.

**

* * *

Chapter One:**** Hair or heir?**

Short black hair rustled in the wind as cold blue eyes glared at the building before her. She sighed as the figure got out of the limo, but not before looking back into the car. "Sesshou-nii, is it really alright for you to do this?" her voice was melodious and unsure, as if she was really hesitant to be entering the school before her.

"Yes, this Sesshoumaru is going to announce you as officially my heir to this school," the demon said from inside the car, his amber eyes staring at the young teenager, smirking at her sudden expression.

Kagome shook her head uncertainly. "But I'm in a _boy's_ uniform."

"You said you hated the colour yellow." Sesshoumaru answered calmly as if that explained why he made her go as a boy, "Anyway, I'm sending a car to pick you up straight after school. We have much to discuss when you get back."

Kagome mumbled under her breath as she walked off and the vehicle drove away. She didn't know how on Earth Sesshoumaru had done it, but he had somehow done it. He had convinced her to go to a prestigious high school wearing the boy's uniform. Plus, making her cut her precious hair to make herself look more male. She sighed. She supposed it wasn't going to be _that_ bad.

She looked upon the high school. It was huge and she wasn't surprised. After all, the riches seem to always want the best for their spoiled children. She gritted her teeth. She didn't want to attend this school, but she owed a favour to Sesshoumaru. She let out another sigh as she remembered what arguments he had used to make her enter this… school.

She glared at the school as hard as she could before shaking her head and walking to the main office… _should_ be walking to the main office, that is, if she knew _where_ the damn office was. She let out a frustrated growl as she ran her hand through her, now, short hair.

"Don't they have signs or a map here?" she mumbled to herself angrily. "They're rich, but not even an indication of where the office is." When she heard squealing, one she knew well enough to know it was a bunch of fan girls, she looked up to find a group of, undeniably, handsome boys. She sighed as the wind blew around her in what seemed like comfort. "Yeah," she mumbled to herself, "Spoiled brats, they must like the spotlight."

And she continued her journey to find the office.

-U.E-

Kyouya fixed up his glasses as he looked about him. Fan girls were squealing happily. "Now, now, ladies," he said, "You have to wait 'til the host club to get our time." As he spoke, somehow the girl's squeals were getting louder. Suddenly, something caught his eye and he saw a boy he had never seen before in his life standing and seemingly looking content as the wind blew around him, making his short hair sway in the wind.

Then he stared right at them, the host club and girls, with a glare before storming off with somewhat anger. Kyouya watched him stop temporarily as if deciding which direction to go, before he walked off again. Kyouya knew then that this boy, most likely a new student, was lost. He had a sudden urge to help him, but shrugged it off. Ootori Kyouya never helped another unless it gained profit for himself. It was odd though, he had not heard anything about a new student coming in today.

His glasses glinted in the sun as he fixed up with his forefinger and followed the others to the third music room.

-U.E-

Higurashi Kagome had _finally_ found the office, no thanks to anyone in the damned school. Her shoulders slumped as she found her classroom and looked inside to find everyone either chatting about their trip overseas for the weekend or showing off their expensive jewellery or accessories. She mentally sighed. This was the kind of people that she hated. Spoiled little brats. Didn't need to work once in their life to receive the money they were spending that could help the poor in this world.

The teacher looked at her as if he just realised she was there and tried in futile to quieten the class down. She entered the class slowly, no one seeming to pay any heed probably thinking she was a student in another class sent to tell their homeroom teacher something.

"You must be the new student," he said tiredly when she arrived at his desk. "I'm sorry. They're not usually this rowdy, but seeing as it's their first day of the week I'm not that surprised."

She smiled softly as the nice male teacher. "You don't mind if I do something to get their attention, do you?" she asked, looking at the small pile of heavy books on the teacher's desk.

The teacher shook his head. "As long as it is reasonable." With that, she picked up the heavy books, earning a look of confusion from the teacher, before she slammed it onto the desk again, making a loud resounding 'bang' around the room, causing it to quieten down.

They all looked at the newcomer. She smiled at them, but the smile did not reach her eyes as the teacher hesitantly began to talk. "A-alright class. We have a new student entering our class," he said and then looked at Kagome, "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

She nodded and pocketed her hands in a bored manner and subconsciously shivered at the looks the girls of the class were giving her. For God sake, couldn't they tell she was an actual girl under this guise? "M'name's Higurashi Katsuya," she said with a bored, lazy tone. "I am not in any nor am I interested in any relationships," she gave everyone a glare, but it seemed to, oddly, not affect the girl's.

She secretively smirked. She knew how to get them off her back. After all, riches don't blend with commoners, right? "I'm a commoner who was forced into this school by a relative, so if you know any better I'd say to stay away." She smiled at them with a sickly sweet smile. "I'm going to be joining your class 'til graduation. Thank you." With that she nodded at the dumbstruck teacher and headed for the empty seat by the window and then just ignored and drowned out the teacher as she went to doze off.

She woke with a jerk as the class bell blared in the classrooms signalling lunch and she sighed, knowing it would become noisy again. She pocketed her hands and left the classroom, with many curious stares following her, but she didn't mind as long as they didn't go as far as they themselves following her. Glaring at the ground, she didn't watch where she was going and was knocked off her feet and onto the floor to see a really tall student with a child-size like kid on his shoulders. She blinked.

"Sorry," she mumbled at his stoic face as she stood up and bowed in apology and then dusted invisible dirt off herself not bringing herself to look at the odd sight of a supposed-to-be high school kid on the man's shoulder's, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay!" A childish voice chirped in and she couldn't help but look into vibrant, light brown eyes of the kid with blonde hair holding a pink bunny. "'Mori wasn't watching where he was going too! Do you want to eat cake with us to make up for it?"

Kagome, was to say, was speechless. "Uh, I don't feel—"

Suddenly the child-like boy's eyes were watering up. "You don't want to eat cake with Hunny?" he said almost in tears, "'Mori and I want to eat with you!"

She sighed. Who could resist that look? He was like a little child and he reminded her of Shippou every time he did look at her like that. And why did both men seem familiar as if she had seen them before? She smiled wearily at him. "Okay, but where?"

"The host club of course!" he said cheerfully as he jumped down from, dubbed 'Mori's' back.

She stared blankly at him. "You mean," she said relatively slow, "There's such a thing called… a Host club… One that actually serves women?" She couldn't believe it… there was actually such a thing at a school? And paying customers no less? Damn people and their money.

The blonde boy nodded enthusiastically as the tall student led them away from wandering people in the hallway to the third music room. Kagome blinked. They had a _third_ music room. Where on Earth was the first and second? Oh, well, but what were they doing in front of the music room anyway? Weren't they going to eat cake? And why did she get the feeling that she wasn't about to like what she was about to see.

The tall big guy (She wasn't actually sure if his name was 'Mori' since it could clearly be a nickname) turned the handle and as soon as he did, rose petals fell around them and she suddenly had the big urge to walk away once she figured out what was about to happen. But, unfortunately she was somehow dragged inside and she now realised why these two boys were familiar. She had seen them this morning being bombarded by girls.

"Welcome to the Host club," a tall blonde boy said dramatically, grasping her hands, "Now, what do we owe a visit from a boy?"

Kagome blanched. Who did he think he was? Did he think he was attractive by doing that? "This visit was not for the Host Club, I assure you." She said sourly pulling her hands out of his grip. "I do not swing in that way." She said acting like a guy. Honestly, if she were a guy, she'd be scared of Tamaki thinking he was the _other_ way, not that she had anything against them. She had no problem with guys liking one another, but seriously, did this guy think he was _that_ popular?

He probably was… She mentally sighed as he went off to sulk in the corner and a blonde ball zoomed passed her to Tamaki. "Ne, ne, I invited him here," the blonde ball of energy said happily, holding his pink bunny in his hands.

"Anyway," she said, earning the entire host's questioning looks, "I'm sorry, but I caught no one's names. I'm Higurashi Kago-Katsuya," she said quickly catching herself, but someone else caught her mistake.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry, my name's Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but people call me Hunny, I'm the Loli-Shota type of the host club," he said cheerfully, and then bounded off to the boy he was on top of earlier, "And this is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori! He's the Wild type!"

She smiled at his happy nature as twins made themselves known to her. "We're the Hitachiin brothers." They said together and then introduced themselves as Hikaru and Kaoru. Kagome figured as soon as they introduced themselves that the one with the aura of wild forests was Hikaru and the one that had an aura of a calming ocean was Kaoru. "We're the Devil type in the host club."

"I'm Ootori Kyouya," the tall one with glasses introduced, his glasses glinted as he fixed them up, "The one sulking in the corner in Suoh Tamaki. I'm the organiser of the Host Club and Tamaki is the 'king', you could say, of the host club." Kagome made a face at that comment.

"And I'm Fujioka Haruhi," the last one introduced and Kagome stared at the 'boy' a moment longer with a slight frown on her face. "I'm only here because I have to be here." Haruhi finished off.

Kagome raised an eyebrow as she realised what was going on. "You're a girl," she bluntly stated and everyone present went into shock mode, staring at her. "What?" she asked annoyed, as everyone seemed to look at her with a calculative or suspicious look.

"How did you know she was a girl?" Hunny asked, a little confused to how Kagome actually found out. No one but the Host Club members knew Haruhi was a girl. Even Tamaki looked at her shocked.

Kagome blinked. Of course she could tell Haruhi was a girl. Maybe it was her instincts; after all she was a girl herself. She would be able to tell if Haruhi was a girl, besides surely, _somebody_ must've notice Haruhi looked like a girl. "I… wasn't meant to actually know was I?" she asked slowly and then sighed. "I don't know how I knew. I just thought she looked more like a girl than a guy. Why? Is _he_ an actual he?"

"No, I'm a girl," Haruhi said before anyone could answer. "I'm surprised you could tell with one look. Everyone figured out before Tamaki though. He was the last one to figure out."

Kagome nodded slowly, "Ah, so he's the slow one." She stated as everyone nodded in agreement as Tamaki went back to his corner to sulk.

"So, are you a scholarship student?" Haruhi asked, "I heard you were a commoner as well."

Kagome rubbed the back of her head thoughtfully. "I _am_ a commoner," she said leisurely, "However, I'm not on scholarship."

They all frowned. "Ne, so how are you able to pay the fees here?" Hunny asked cutely, that Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, that's easy," she said pocketing her hands, "Sesshou-nii forced me to enter this school, even though I was blatantly against it." Everyone looked at her questioningly. She sighed, "Well, you see, the rich are usually rich snobs who wouldn't give a damn about the poor and think about how to raise their profits. So, because of this stereotype, I didn't want to come here, but Mr. Fluffy decided that I was going to a prestigious high school for my education. He pays for everything. Damn jerk, just because he's a demon lord and successful businessman," she said mumbling the last bit to herself, not at all sounding coherent.

"Sesshou?" Kaoru asked, "Why does that seem familiar?"

"Does she mean InuTaishou Sesshoumaru?" Hikaru continued after Kaoru, if not a bit awed at the idea he came up with. A commoner, friends with Sesshoumaru… That'll be the day.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, Sesshoumaru. He's like an arrogant big brother to me. Curse him," she said as she sat down on one of the chairs. "After the jewel, I wanted a normal life, but I had a debt to pay back to him! Gah, why does he take advantage of everything?" She did not notice the surprised looks she received when she told them _whom_ it actually was paying for her schooling.

They were knocked out of their reverie as Hunny cheerily went passed and started offering Kagome, known as 'Katsuya' to them, cake and they began to have a cheery conversation, about animals, and whatnots, as everyone decided to get ready to open up their host club.

-U.E-

"Wow, how cute! Are you joining the Host Club?" A girl squealed as Kagome sweat dropped. _And this is why I hate host clubs_, she thought to herself as girls randomly surrounded her.

Kagome abruptly stood up as a pale hand reached for her shoulder and looked over at Hunny, pink tainting her cheeks. She hated this much attention. It embarrassed her. "Th-thanks for the cake, Hunny, 'Mori, but I have to go now. Sesshou-nii sent someone to pick me up, I can't keep them waiting." And with that she left and her left eye twitched as she heard girl's saying, 'Aw, isn't he cute?' and 'He's so shy! How adorable!'

She mumbled angrily under her breath as she made her way out. Showing money around so casually. Man, why did the rich have to be rich and the poor have to be poor. Sometimes the rich didn't even deserve it. She sighed, but she supposed she was only going by the stereotypical riches being spoilt. And the only ones she had met besides Sesshoumaru, were all still in High School. Maybe they would learn in time.

…

Kagome made a face. Yeah, right. They were all too stuck up, save for a few. They had money to throw around. And they didn't even use it wisely. She sighed. But man, she never even thought a host club could even exist in high school.

"Oy, wench," someone called out in a joking manner and she looked up to see who she didn't think she'd see ever again in her life.

Her face brightened up and her eyes were watery with unshed tears. "Inuyasha!" she yelled out and ran into his awaiting arms as he held her like his life depended on it. "I thought I'd never see you again when the well sealed up." She sniffled.

"It's been far too long for me," he said softly, "I hadn't seen you in five hundred years." She let go and looked at him in arms length. He was older than what she previously saw him, seeing that human blood mixed with demon blood made him age faster than a demon and longer than a human. He looked wiser, like he had seen a lot in five hundred years, and you would. His ears appeared human, but she knew better and knew that he had covered it up using youki. He wore casual clothes, like jeans and a shirt with a black jacket tied around his waist. To her now, he seemed like a big brother figure, one that could protect her from any trouble if anyone brought it. She missed him so much.

"So, how have you been these five hundred years?" she asked softly so any one who happened to walk by wouldn't hear, "How is Shippou? Did Miroku and Sango marry? Did they have lots of kids?"

He ruffled her hair, which was short, and smiled. "We'll talk in the car as we drive to my brother's work." He lifted her bridal style, which she gave out an unexpected yelp, "After all, he needs to talk to his heir about what's going to happen, Mistress Miko." He said jokingly as they walked to the car as she laughed happily. She hadn't felt this happy in ages.

Not since the well sealed up on her.

-U.E-

Kyouya watched as Katsuya Higurashi walked out with an annoyed look as she quietly mumbled under her breath so the girls wouldn't hear. And somehow he thought it would be about 'Rich spoilt brats and their money.' He quietly slipped out. He knew the others would be able to handle themselves without him for a while.

Higurashi Katsuya was an interesting fellow. He had tried to search up his History files, but none came up. So then, he searched the surname Higurashi and discovered that there was a family that lived in the shrine near Tokyo and there consisted a family of four: A grandfather, mother and two children. They had a daughter, who should be the same age as Katsuya, named Kagome and they also had a son, but he was too young to be in the same grade as either Katsuya or Kagome. The only thing he could think of was that he either changed his surname recently and the history of himself hadn't come up yet, or _he_ was actually a _she_.

But he wasn't quite sure yet. It could easily be a relative of theirs that simply came from overseas. But somehow… that seems unlikely… unlikely, but possible.

Kyouya watched _him_ as he walked down the steps of the school to the schoolyard, still stomping angrily as if he couldn't just get rid of his frustration by just walking. And then he stopped and looked at a stranger. Kyouya turned to look at him too. The dubbed 'stranger' looked around his mid-twenties; he had a black jacket wrapped around his waist, faded black jeans and a red shirt that had said 'destroy' with an upside down triangular pattern right underneath it. He had long silver strands of hair that reached half way down his back, tied in a loose ponytail.

All in all, he looked like a cousin or brother of Sesshoumaru InuTaishou.

He looked at Katsuya in time to see him run happily towards the stranger calling out 'Inuyasha!' and hug him as if his life depended on it. And then they were talking in low volumes and Kyouya could not hear a word of it as 'Inuyasha' took Katsuya to the car to drive wherever they needed to go.

Interesting. That was how Kyouya dubbed Katsuya. Interesting. He smiled. He hadn't had someone this interesting come around since Haruhi came around. Now he wanted to know more about Katsuya and if he was in fact Kagome, then why she came to this school as a boy and how she knew Sesshoumaru enough to pay for all her fees just to get into this school.

Katsuya may be a commoner. But he was an interesting commoner indeed.

-U.E-

Kagome learned a lot of what happened in the last five hundred years from Inuyasha. In fact she was surprised to find out that Miroku and Sango were in fact her ancestors and Inuyasha had acted as a guardian to all the descendants as time passed and changed.

Inuyasha had informed that he had a few lovers in the past, but none that really clicked with him to stay with. There was one point where someone had tricked him and now he had a few children of his own. He did not love the mother of these kids, but the kids themselves he loved dearly. He had promised to introduce them to Kagome one day.

Rin was still alive to this day, something Sesshoumaru had not told her. Apparently, in her mid-twenties while travelling with Sesshoumaru she had accidentally fallen into the 'river of life', which could give someone immortal life if drunk. Sesshoumaru had pulled her out of the water before she could drown, but the damage was down. She was to stay that way for all eternity. It was something Sesshoumaru regretted very much, even though Rin did not blame him.

Shippou was still alive, but currently living overseas. Had been ever since Japan had gone in and out of its National Isolation. He currently has a few children on his own with the human form of Kirara. Now that Kagome's journey had finished, Shippou had promised to come and visit with his family once he finds the time off work. He, at present, lives in Australia, the head of the airport in Victoria, making sure that all flights would be alright.

Kouga and Ayame are no longer living because of the Hiroshima bombing. They were residing in Hiroshima when it had happened. They had survived the bomb, but not the radiation. Luckily one of their children still lives on to this day. Kagome's heart clenched at the thought that she would no longer see Kouga and Ayame.

Now Kagome sat in front of Sesshoumaru with her arms crossed, a little angry and sad that he had not informed her of her friends of the past, but Inuyasha had told her not to be mad at Sesshoumaru about some of these things because it still hurt him to think of some of it. But still, she couldn't help that an hour long drive to Sesshoumaru's company had been more informative than it had been in a year she spent with him once the well had sealed on itself.

She sighed.

"You are to be my heir," Sesshoumaru had said once they reached his office. Inuyasha was by the door leaning on the wall, "As I told you this morning. I had to pull some strings to let you into that school, so I expect you to do well in your studies."

Kagome sighed yet again, "And pray tell, why am I your heir?"

"Because no one else is sufficient in my eyes, and I trust no one else to take over for me."

Kagome blushed slightly at the praise, before leaning back, "But aren't you a demon? Why do you need an heir now? I'm sure that you would outlive me."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward, hands joined under his chin. "But my dear miko, would it not be weird to the human population that I am living that long. I need a heir to take over me for a while before I can take back my seat."

"Oh," Kagome nodded. That was understandable, "So, I'm expected to take over once I finish schooling?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Of course, it would after university too."

Kagome made a face. She didn't like studying much and was hoping it would end with high school. Time travelling in the feudal era made sure that study was never on her top priority list, no matter how hard she tried juggling shard hunting and schooling then.

She sighed. But she did owe Sesshoumaru a lot. "Fine, I'll go to University as well. So when do you plan to tell everyone you've decided on a heir."

"Tomorrow you have a school assembly. I will announce it then," Sesshoumaru informed calmly as she felt the blood drain from her face, "And I will inform the media a week later so you can get used to the attention you will no doubt get as soon as I announce it to the school."

"So soon?" Kagome managed to squeak out, "Why tomorrow?"

Sesshoumaru glared half heartedly at her, never one to truly be mad at the miko, "Because I said so."

"Sesshou-nii," she half-whined.

"I am not changing my mind."

She leaned back and pouted. "Fine, be that way."

"Stop with the attitude. It's unbecoming for someone who is to be my heir."

She poked her tongue out at Sesshoumaru, who narrowed his eyes. "I'll act however I damn like." She sighed than sat up, "How much attention am I expected to get once you announce it? Don't blame me if I don't exactly know how big your name is since I have been paying more attention to the feudal era rather than the now."

"You can expect a lot of attention will be on you, 'Gome," Inuyasha spoke up from his place as he walked up to them and put his hands on the back of her chair as he stood behind her. Kagome turned a little to look at him, "The InuTaishou Corporation is greatly known for its technology and merchandise they provide all over the world, so Sesshoumaru announcing his heir would be a big thing to the rich world."

Kagome nodded in understanding before the implications of this sunk into her, she looked at Sesshoumaru horrified. "But that means I'll be sought after because of your money! The girls… oh God, the girls aren't going to leave me alone… And does the school even know I'm a guy?"

"Of course they do," Sesshoumaru replied in his usual calm despite Kagome's panic, "They allowed me to register you as a guy as I have asked them. As a guy, you can protect yourself easier that way, than as a girl. They have been informed of your situation and understand the circumstances and thus letting you to pretend to be a boy."

"But-But! You're lying to the whole world if you say I'm a guy!"

"You will not need to be in front of the media yet, and I will announce you as a girl when the time comes, but for now you shall stand as a boy. I alone in front of the cameras should be enough," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "If they push to see you on television or otherwise, they will suffer my wrath."

Kagome rubbed her eyes. "Then what is the point in announcing me to the world when you won't even allow me in front of the cameras for my own safety?"

"Because as a commoner you will be bullied in that school and I'd rather you not be bullied at all. And once you are named my heir no one would dare hurt you, and once I announce it, whether or not I announce it to the media it will get out anyway," Sesshoumaru said.

"What?" Kagome held down her temper, "So, you are saying that without your name I would not take care of myself?"

Inuyasha laughed and Kagome turned her fiery blue eyes towards Inuyasha. "Kagome, you know he's not good with words," Sesshoumaru growled at that, "He knows you can take care of yourself, but he would rather have his name behind you just as a precaution. He'd prefer to know your safe."

"But isn't it safer for me not to announce I'm his heir?"

Inuyasha patted her head with a smile, "Just let him do as he wants, 'Gome."

She sighed, "Fine, Sesshou-nii. Do whatever you want, but please try not to make life harder for me."

-U.E-

That's it! She wanted to kill Sesshoumaru, wondering why on Earth she agreed to this. Everyone's eyes were on her as she was pulled unwillingly onto stage. She stood next to Sesshoumaru and she was pretty sure Sesshoumaru had _not_ told her about going up there in front of every rich kid of the school. Now this assured that everyone knew who she was. She was fine with everyone knowing it was Higurashi Katsuya without a visual. Then at least it would take them a while to find what exactly Higurashi Katsuya looked like.

She plastered a fake smile in front of everyone, knowing she was not allowed to show her distaste in front of everyone. "Hello everyone, I am Higurashi Katsuya, the heir of InuTaishou Corporation. I hope to all make your acquaintance." She said with a bow. What was she supposed to say to the whole school? She certainly wasn't expecting to be talking to the whole school when she woke that morning.

She was going to kill Sesshoumaru.

And she missed her long hair.

* * *

_**A/N: And I say, 'Oh, lookie, another story!' and 'Please don't kill me' Hahaha. This story has been swimming in my laptop for just over a year now. So, I decided to continue, write a few chapters ahead and then update it. Ah... I will update 'Black Music' when I have the time... probably next or this weekend, depending on the essays I have to write up for University and I'll be updating this story every Sunday. I will eventually get around to finishing all my stories one day... Sorry that the last update for some has been, erm, years.**_

_**So tell me how you like it. Should I continue or give up? XD** **Love you all! I didn't mean to start a new story, bu-hut yeah. And I'm sorry for any OOC-ness. Been so long since I watched or read Ouran. Re-reading it now and probably should rewatch the anime.**_

_**Cheers,  
~SxT**_


End file.
